The purpose of this study is to determine the effect of dietary vitamin A on the bronchial metaplasia and lung inflammation, and possible mechanism on this effect. In addition, we are also investigating the effects of vitamin A on calcium metabolism and bone mineralization. Future plans are to complete data analysis as well as investigate oncogene biomarkers in the airway biopsies.